Surpresa Culinária
by victoriaoliveira
Summary: Percy e amigos decidem sair para comemorar vitória contra Cronos, quando Clarisse e Nico decidem aprontar uma pequena SURPRESA CULINÁRIA.


Estávamos eu e Annabeth em seu apartamento, digamos depois de uma... hâ... longa noite,quando recebi um tlefonema de Grover para jantármos todos juntos.

Havíamos chegado de Long Island à uma semana, e desde a batalha contra Cronos, nossos amigos e nós, não havíamos nos encontrado simplesmente para conversar. Apenas para dar os pêsames ou então estratégias de batalha ou então nós os visitamos na enfermaria.

"Annabeth?" Chamei-a da copa de seu apartamento.

"Oi?" Ela perguntou tenho quase certeza que do seu closet. Dei um sorriso malicioso com esse pensamento.

"Sim, Percy?"

"Ahh, é... Grover está nos chamando para jantar. Ahh, e ele disse que Nico e Rachel também iriam. Vamos?"

"Claro" Ela me disse já descendo as escadas, certamente já pronta para a noite de hoje.

"Você esta fantástica. Mas como você sabia... você me ouviu não foi?" Perguntei refletindo.

"Bem, primeiramente obrigada. E em segundo lugar... claro. Nunca se sabe quando outra garota pode ligar para o MEU namorado" Ela disse tentando parecer calma.

Era estranho, à pouco tempo Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase se odiavam. E agora, ela estava com ciúmes. Sorri com o pensamento.

"Bem, cabeça-de-alga. Acorde, vá se trocar" Annabeth me tirou de meus pensamentos.

"Mas eu só tenho essa roupa. Teremos que passar no meu apartamento"

"Bem, não. Afrodite cuidou dessa parte. Você achou mesmo que esse vestido era meu?" Ela perguntou divertida

Subi para o closet sem responder sua pergunta. Encontrei uma camisa azul escura e jeans escuros, juntamente com converses e um colete da mesma cor preta.

Me troquei, e desci as escada ganhando um olhar ganacioso de Annabeth.

"UAU, você deveria se vestir assim mais vezes. Bem vamos logo antes que nos atrasemos"

Chegamos ao restaurante em que marcamos, e encontramos Nico, Rachel e Grover, juntamente com duas pessoas que sinseramente me chamaram a atenção.

Annabeth e eu trocamos olhares quando vimos Clarisse e o namorado Chris sentados à mesa.

"Boa Noite à todos. Clarisse, Chris que surpresa agrádavel" Annie disse tentando esconder sua surpresa.

"Boa Noite Annabeth, Percy. Não, e antes que vocês perguntem nos encontramos aqui por mera conhecidência" Clarisse disse, enquanto eu comprimentava todos os meus amigos.

"Bem, se vocês não se importarem, por causa da demora de vocês, tomamos a liberdade de pedir o jantar" Nico disse.

"Claro Nico. Sem problemas" Annabeth respondeu.

Enquanto esperávamos o jantar, ficamos conversando animadamente sobre nossas vidas, e também, nossos planos para o futuro.

Paramos de conversar quanto um garçom chegou com novas bebidas e o jantar. Nico o dispençou e se preparou para começar um discurso. Nada muito típico dele.

"Bem, estamos aqui claramente para comemorar a vitória contra aquele desgraçado do Cronos, e todos aqui concordamos que esse jantar deva ser em homenagem ao nosso herói do Olimpo. Percy Jackson. Por isso encomendamos um prato especial que é..." Nico deixou o suspense no ar enquanto Clarisse tirava a tampa da bandeija.

"Peixe" Todos, menos Annie e eu exclamaram.

"EU NÃO VOU COMER ESSE PEIXE" Falei, e depois percebi que foi um pouquinho alto demais.

Logo depois do meu ataque, percebi que o metre do restaurante se dirigia à nossa mesa. Antes que ele chegasse, Annabeth empurrou um pedaço do peixe na minha boca.

"Algo errado com o prato senhor?" Perguntou o metre educadamente.

"N..Não. Perdão pelo grito. É que meus amigos esqueceram que é um costume de família não comer... peixe" Completei com um olhar mortal para meus amigos que seguravam o riso.

"Ahh claro senhor. Deseja pedir algo mais?" Perguntou o metre.

"Não agora. Obrigado pela sua atenção" Disse ao metre.

"Qualquer coisa..."

"Claro" Interropi o metre. Esperei-o sair de minha visão, e me virei para meus amigos.

"Brincadeirinha de mau gosto, hein?" Perguntei com raiva.

"Devia jogar vocês no Tártaro" Completei.

"Ora Percy. Não come peixe?" Clarisse se divertia da situação. Aliás, quem não se divertia.

A noite se concluio com 5 meio-sangues, uma mortal e um sátiro, expulsos de um restaurante de Nova York.

Ahh... e eu NÃO COMO PEIXE!


End file.
